


The Friend Zone

by fleurlb



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	The Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takingcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingcalls/gifts).



Poussey slammed another book onto the shelf, enjoying the metallic clang that reverberated around the library.

“What'd that poor book ever do to you?” asked Nicky, leaning easily against the front desk.

“Nothing.”

“It's never about the book, am I right?”

“Probably not. You know shit about me.”

“I know what someone burning up in the friend zone looks like. Man, do I know.”

Poussey sighed. “Friends ain't so bad, right?”

“It ain't so great either.”

Poussey leaned next to Nicky. “I guess it depends on the friend.”

“True that,” said Nicky wistfully.


End file.
